In The Closet
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Ouvrez juste la porte et vous verrez.Cette passion s'enflammer à l'intérieur de deux êtres inexorablement liés. Mais rien ne devra franchir les frontières du placard... Huddy


A lire avec : **Vanessa Da Mata - Boa Sorte/ Good Luck**

*

*

_Un éclair de tendresse sur un nuage d'espoir.  
Un geste emprunt de maladresse dans un placard.  
Puis le lien se serre, l'étau se resserre.  
Plus un mot, plus un regard.  
Tout souvenir reste cloitré dans ce placard.  
A la fois amour et torture.  
Simple souffle sur la peau.  
Aussi éphémère qu'un rire.  
A fleur de peau  
Plus aucun plaisir._

Son regard glissa le long de sa nuque, détaillant chaque poil follet.  
Il remonta sa main le long de son dos. Traçant de ses doigts un trajet en ligne droite. Il lui effleura l'omoplate puis saisit son épaule qu'il pressa doucement.  
Elle se plaqua un peu plus à lui, glissant ses lèvres le long de son cou, s'abandonnant au plaisir mêlé de désespoir. Priant pour qu'il assouvisse chacun de ses fantasmes.  
Elle était nue, dans tous les sens du terme. Sans vêtement et nue d'esprit.  
Il soupira, lui offrant par la même occasion une caresse chaude et humide qui s'immisça jusqu'à son oreille.  
Elle releva la tête et chercha ses lèvres. Instinctivement, il baissa la sienne et répondit à sa demande.

_Et dans ce placard l'homme et la femme se livrent  
A l'abri de tout regard, de toutes emprise.  
Mais en dehors, l'esprit se décompose.  
Le retour à la réalité s'impose.  
Et chacun nie, priant pour que l'autre oubli.  
On s'efface, on se cache.  
Le corps se détache de l'esprit.  
Lui même s'enlisant dans la détresse et le déni._

Lui, clopinait d'une salle à l'autre, enchainé par son métier.  
Elle, passait d'un dossier à un autre, esclave de ses responsabilités.  
Chacun vaquait à ses occupations.  
Il ne s'était jamais rien passé...  
Elle leva la tête, croisa son regard perdu. Ses pommettes se tintèrent alors d'un léger rouge qui s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de son haut.  
Elle s'empressa de replonger dans la lecture de son dossier, pestant contre sa faiblesse et sa naïveté.  
Lui, chancela, son regard se voila un instant. Le sang lui était monté à la tête un peu trop vite. Il se détourna du bureau et s'éloigna, essayant en vain de diminuer son rythme cardiaque.

_  
Et personne ne reparlera de ce placard.  
Chacun faisant fi de questions perturbantes.  
Promptes à vous piéger et à vous forcer de tout avouer.  
Ni homme ni femme ne se croise.  
Seuls les médecins s'aperçoivent.  
Silence imposé.  
Esprit torturé.  
De temps à autre ils s'égarent.  
Songes impures  
Prude retenue s'effaçant sous l'usure.  
_

Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il prenait possession de son corps. Il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes puis laissa la passion imprégner ses gestes.  
Elle s'abandonna totalement à lui, frissonnante. Goûtant au plaisir charnel qu'il lui offrait mais prisonnière de désirs insatiables.  
Il lui mordilla l'oreille puis, d'une voix rauque lui demanda de crier son nom.  
Ils étaient dans un placard mais n'étaient pas totalement coupés du monde.  
Elle secoua la tête et recommença à l'embrasser.  
Il accentua sa prise sur ses hanches et lui donna un coup de reins.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard bleu malicieux.  
Nouveau coup de reins.  
Elle se pinça les lèvres.  
Mais il les délia rapidement en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Son pouls s'accélère à chaque coup de reins. Son cœur se contracte, son corps de relâche puis...  
_ Greg...  
Un mot prononcé en un imperceptible soupir, mais suffisamment détaché pour qu'il l'entende.  
Il se fige un instant, surpris. Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau.  
Il sourit alors et lui glissa en un murmure.  
_ Merci Lisa.

_  
Et dans ce placard, alors que souvenirs surgissent  
Un nouveau sentiment s'invite.  
Mais là encore, on affiche son masque.  
On se réfugie derrière une carapace.  
L'ignorance est bonne conseillère.  
Et la fuite nécessaire.  
Et cet homme en souffrira.  
Et cette femme s'en mordra les doigts.  
Et bientôt le regret s'en mêle.  
Esquive inutile.  
Contrôle factice.  
Prémices...  
_

Plantés l'un devant l'autre, ils s'accablaient de tous les maux de la terre.  
Comme à leur habitude, ils faisaient vibrer murs et vitres, hurlant leurs opinions et leurs prises de position.  
Mais aujourd'hui, chaque message était habité d'un double sens.  
Plus le ton montait et plus leur corps se rapprochaient.  
La ferveur était la même mais un sentiment étranger s'invita dans l'équation.  
Leurs corps se frôlèrent.  
Le désir se libéra.  
Il s'enlacèrent avec brutalité, assouvissant sauvagement leur envie respective.  
Les gestes étaient maladroits, fiévreux et exaltés.  
Il durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois afin de reprendre leur souffle.  
Mais pendant ces pauses ponctuées de caresses, personne ne réalisa dans quel endroit ils se trouvaient.  
Ce fut la sonnerie d'un bipeur qui les ramena à la réalité.  
L'homme poussa un grognement, ramassa sa canne, tourna les talons et lui promit de revenir.  
_ C'est une mauvaise idée. lui glissa-t-elle.  
Il s'arrêta en plein geste puis pivota doucement dans sa direction.

_A quoi bon s'accrocher quand on sait que tout espoir est vain?  
A quoi bon rêver si la réalité s'obstine à vous blesser?  
La blessure nait de la déception.  
Et la solitude se nourrit de l'appréhension._

Elle refusait de souffrir...  
Elle était persuadée qu'un telle relation finirait mal.  
Lui aussi avait peur. Mais aujourd'hui il aurait préféré ne pas y penser.  
Alors il avança d'un pas. Elle, se crispa.

_  
Il y a quelque chose qu'ils n'osent se dirent de peur d'être incompris.  
Aucun des deux ne peut se maîtriser en la présence de l'autre.  
Chacun rêvant d'un simple contact.  
Aujourd'hui, ils devront tout s'avouer.  
Cet amour qui les lie dans leur condition d'homme et de femme._

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle puis plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Réfugions nous dans le placard... susurra-t-il enfin.  
Une invitation lourde de sens.  
S'enfermer dans ce placard signifiait se livrer à l'autre dans la plus grande confidentialité.  
Ainsi, il pouvait être Homme et elle, Femme.  
Elle sourit, puis l'enlaça une dernière fois.

_A quoi bon se mentir quand toute fuite est vaine?  
A quoi bon se cacher quand tout doute s'évanouit?_

_  
Ouvrez juste la porte et vous verrez.  
Cette passion s'enflammer à l'intérieur de deux êtres inexorablement liés.  
Mais rien ne devra franchir les frontières du placard.  
Pas même un éclair de tendresse sur un soupçon d'espoir._

**  
***

*****

*****

**FIN**


End file.
